Fate's Favored Sons
by I-am-a-slash-addict
Summary: A new prophesy is given and soon Fate comes calling with a new destiny for Harry. Sent to a new universe where he is changed forever; Harry learns all that it means to be a Furyan, mated to an Alpha Prime & one of Fate's favored sons. Riddick/Harry slash.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Fate's Favored Sons - Prologue  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> The Chronicles of Riddick/Harry Potter  
><strong>Chapter Rating:<strong> PG-13, eventual NC-17  
><strong>Chapter Wordcount:<strong> 3170  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Richard B. Riddick/Harry Potter  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> HP Books 1-6 to be safe & entire Riddick 'Verse.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> AU, alternate universes, violence, language, character death (minor characters), M/M explicit sex, first-time, mPreg, knotting, alpha/omega mating, animal traits, D/s relationships.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A new prophesy is given and soon Fate comes calling with a new destiny for Harry. Sent to a new universe where he is changed forever; Harry learns all that it means to be a Furyan, mated to an Alpha Prime and one of Fate's favored sons.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter or the Riddick 'Verse, nor do I make any profit from these writings.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I made some big changes to the Riddick verse that as the plot unfolds will diverge greatly from TCoR canon. So be warned. The story begins sometime after Pitch Black, but well before the beginning of The Chronicles of Riddick.  
>Also, this story is not related to my Animalis Series, i'm just completely enamored of the pairing and wanted to write another story with the two of them together. *g*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Fate Comes Calling<strong>

Harry Potter sat atop the Astronomy Tower, legs dangling over the side, mind lost in thought as he looked unseeing out across the Hogwarts grounds below. The wind whistled around him, his robes moving only slightly compared to the strength of the wind at such a height, but that was to be expected, the tower having been spelled to keep strong winds from carrying students away.

Fiddling with his wand, Harry's mind milled over the events of the last year or so and the Final Battle that had taken place on the Quidditch pitch just two months ago. It was amazing really how quickly it all came to a head, Voldemort's forces steadily being overrun as finally the Ministry started doing their job and actively participating in the war. Harry figured a big part of that was Fudge's mid-term removal and Amelia Bones' sudden election into the Minister of Magic position. After that change-up she'd started cleaning house and sacking people left and right who were either Voldemort supporters or too sacred or greedy to do their jobs properly.

Within a month of Minister Bones' appointment to Minister of Magic, Voldemort's forces were on the run, hiding, rather than attacking muggles and wizarding communities. The Order with the unwavering help of the reformed Ministry had tracked down every Horcrux Voldemort had squirreled away with a part of his soul and all that was left was to kill the last piece of Voldemort's soul encased without the body he inhabited. The atmosphere in wizarding Britain changed as word of Voldemort's forces running in fear reached the public's ears and people began standing up to fight instead of cowering in fear and it became clear that it was only a matter of time before the Light side won the war.

Voldemort had decided to make his move before it was too late and stormed Hogwarts intent on killing Harry. He'd brought along a couple hundred death eaters, trolls, giants, vampires, etc. A lot of people had died that night, on either side, but in the end, Harry was able to deliver the killing blow and defeat Voldemort for good.

Harry had lost many friends that night, but the hardest deaths to take had been Remus, Hermione, Hagrid and Luna. Their deaths had sent Harry into a depression that he'd since had trouble breaking free of. Remus and Hermione had died directly from protecting Harry while he made his way towards Voldemort. The death eaters had done everything they could to get Harry worn and tried before he fought Voldemort. They'd never actively sent any killing curses or the like, merely trying to get him tired and unbalanced to ensure their leader had the upper hand. But quickly Remus, Hermione and Ron had realized what was happening and had moved in fluid motion with Harry while he continued through the battlefield, keeping the death eaters as distracted as possible.

Lucius Malfoy hadn't liked that and had sent a killing curse towards Hermione. Remus, ever the professor and protector of those he still considered as his students, had jumped in front of the curse and had taken it directly to the chest. Harry had become distracted when he saw Remus fall and had run to him, but Remus had been gone by then, his eyes glazed and unseeing as they stared up into the dark sky. Harry had screamed and had gone after Malfoy, spewing curses and screams as he dueled with the blonde death eater, finally getting the upper hand and sending off a vicious cutting curse that had taken Malfoy down with a blood curdling scream.

It was just as Harry was turning back towards his friends when Bellatrix Lestrange had come out of nowhere and had sent a reducto spell flying towards Hermione. Hermione hadn't even seen it coming; one moment she was standing there waiting for Harry to step back into their battle formation and the next she was hurtling through the air, her chest crunching loudly with the force of the spell. Ron had flipped at seeing Hermione dead before him and had sent the fastest killing curse Harry had ever seen, Bellatrix dying with that insane smile still plastered on her face, never having even scene the curse heading towards her.

Things had gone blurry after that, Harry remembered standing in front of Voldemort and hearing the dark wizard taunting him. He remembered curses flying back and forth, and he remembered the look of shock on Voldemort's snakelike face as he fell backwards onto the muddy grass behind him. Within an hour of Voldemort falling in battle the Light side had won, death eaters either surrendering after their leader had been defeated or they were killed while in battle. And just like that it was all over.

Funerals seemed to go on for weeks after that, but slowly they tapered off and everyone went back to their normal lives. Hogwarts was mostly undamaged during the fight as most of it took place on the Quidditch pitch, only a few minor repairs had needed to take place after that. The school had been closed for a few weeks while families adjusted to loved ones being injured or having died.

Harry didn't know what to do with himself now that they were back at Hogwarts. It felt wrong to be at Hogwarts without Hermione, she'd been one third of the "Golden Trio" as they were called and without her, Harry and Ron felt incomplete. Ron was taking her death just as hard, maybe harder. Harry had loved Hermione, but Ron, he had been _in love_ with her. Harry had never been in love, but he imagined just from Ron's lost look, that losing the person you loved most in the world would be like having your heart ripped out repeatedly, never healing and never going away.

"Harry, mate, it's time for Divination." Ron's somber voice cut through the wind bringing Harry's back to himself and he sighed.

Standing up, Harry gathered his book bag and walked to the entrance to the stairs. Ron tried to smile at Harry, but it didn't quite reach his red blood shot eyes. Neither of them had been sleeping very well and it showed. "Come on, the old Bat is sure to give you a laugh, now that old Voldie's kicked it. A death prophesy is bound to be a little more fun now, huh?"

Harry snorted and nodded as they made their way to Professor Trelawney's classroom, the smell of patchouli guiding their way. Entering the classroom, Ron and Harry took their spots at one of the low tables, Ron grumbling about the stupid pillow seats being uncomfortable as they sat down. Within a few minutes, Trelawney swept in the classroom with her usual dramatic flair, her eyes especially wide behind the thick glasses that magnified her eyes to the rest of the world.

"My dear students, I welcome you all back to Hogwarts' tender embrace." Professor Trelawney's voice had the same gauzy distant sound it usually did as she spoke to them. "Let us begin our work, delving into the mysteries of the third eye…"

She droned on, talking about the tarot card and how it was used to divine the past, present and future. She had them all choose a partner and try to read each other's fortune.

"Why exactly did we take this subject again?" Ron sighed as he tried to read the card's he'd pulled for Harry's fortune, a deep frownline down the middle of his forehead as his eyes moved from the card to his Divination book and back again. "Bloody impossible!"

"For some stupid reason, it's a required pre-requisite course for entry into the Auror program." Harry shrugged his shoulders and waited for Ron to figure out what his card's meant.

Back at the beginning of the school year, Harry had been dead set on becoming an Auror like his father and godfather, but now that the war was done and his purpose was over, he wasn't so sure what he wanted to do anymore. He'd pretty much decided not to enroll in the Auror program when they graduated, but he hadn't figured out how to tell Ron that yet.

Ron was even surer of his calling now that the war was over, his need to go out and find the few death eaters that had escaped the final battle pushing him on. Hermione's death was hitting him hard and Ron was taking that drive and anger and funneling it towards capturing those even a little responsible for her death and making them pay for it.

"What have we hear, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley?" Trelawney asked as she stepped up to their table.

"I haven't a clue." Ron said with a huff.

Trelawney leaned down and stared at Harry's tarot card fortune and studied it with an eerie quietness that he'd never seen before. Harry was surprised by how quiet she was being; usually she'd have been predicting Harry's death by about now. Just as he was about to ask her if everything was alright, she snapped her head towards him, her eyes glassy and far away.

As soon as Harry saw that look he knew what was coming. He had enough time to hear Ron whisper "Oh bloody fuck" before a low booming voice came from her mouth.

"_Time has run out for the Boy-Who-Lived, this day as the clock strikes eight, fate will come calling and he will be done. He will emerge, falling, into his next life, bound to the Riddick and the Riddick to he, sent tumbling into a new future, a new verse. Fate has plans for her favored sons, joined, unmoving, they will create a new world and she will embrace them. They will bring life, forging a new pack from the ashes of the old."_

Harry sat watching Trelawney as she slowly came out of the foggy haze of her trance, shaking her head and coughing slightly. His mind was screaming, trying to deny what he knew was true. Her prophesy had been real, it had been the same voice and trance as in third-year when she predicted Wormtail returning to Voldemort's side. The prophecy was nothing like her yearly predictions of his death… it was real.

"Harry…" Ron murmured slowly, his eyes wide and scared as he looked at Harry.

Trelawney cleared her thought she completely came out of the trance and resumed perusing the tarot cards.

"It looks as if Mr. Weasley has scrambled the cards, my dear Harry. Multiple universes… perish the thought," Trelawney laughed. The loud laugh, annoyingly similar to a braying donkey, echoed through the room as she shook her head and smiled. "Mr. Weasley, please deal them again, if you will."

* * *

><p>"Harry, mate, wait up!" Ron yelled as he ran down the hall towards Harry who had left the Divination classroom quickly after the class ended.<p>

Harry slowed down and let Ron catch up with him, feeling sorry he ran out on his best friend. "Sorry, Ron… I just needed to get out of there."

Sighing, Ron nodded his head and spoke. "I know mate, so what are we going to do about this new prophecy? We got to figure out what it means and how to stop it. Merlin, I wish Hermione was her, she always knew what to do with things like this."

"I don't know if we can stop it. Her real prophesies always came true, no matter what we did after hearing them… they always happened like she said they would." Harry shook his head and watched a few of his fellow students walk by.

It looked like news of the new prophesy has spread quickly, everyone was watching him and whispering, murmuring about it and his new fate. Harry wondered what it meant. Would he die and be reborn? Or maybe it had something to do with what Trelawney had laughed about after she came out of this trance… something about multiple universes? The thought felt eerily accurate, the line in the prophesy about a new verse ringing through his head.

Shaking out of the fugue he'd fallen into, Harry tried not to let his fear of the unknown consume him. What little time he had left, he wanted to be with his family and friends.

"I want to say goodbye, can you get everyone here… quickly?" Harry asked his friend, his voice quiet as he spoke.

"Harry, maybe it doesn't mean what it sounds like." Ron hedged softly.

"What else could it mean? It said my time had run out, that fate would come calling and I would be done. That I would go to my next life… whether I die or I'm sent somewhere else, to a new universe, either way I probably won't be in this life anymore." Looking away for a moment to try and hide the tears that were pooling in his eyes, Harry spoke again. "I just want to say goodbye, before it's too late… if I'm wrong, then it won't matter if we do this."

"Okay."

The next few hours went by quickly. The Weasley's had come immediately after Ron had sent an owl straight to them. Mrs. Weasley's had since flipped back and forth between crying and loudly denying that her baby was going to die. They were all gathered in a private dining room near the Great Hall, having Harry's last meal of sort's. The Weasley's, Dumbledore and most of the Order had viewed a pensieve memory of the prophesy and had begun discussing what it might mean and how they could fight it.

Dumbledore strongly believed it didn't mean Harry would die, that he would rather be sent somewhere away from this world. He'd felt so strongly about that belief that he had put together a sort of care package for Harry. He'd had the elves pack up Harry's belongings, with Harry's permission he'd owled Gringott's to empty Harry's vaults and exchange the currency for gold and jewels… items that would have value in whatever world he was sent to. He'd even had the elves pack a supply of food spelled to stay fresh until the spell was removed. He'd had all of the things packed within a bottomless trunk and shrunk, smiling sadly as Harry put it in his pants pocket with a quiet thank you.

Mrs. Weasley hadn't been fond of this, yelling at Dumbledore that he should be doing something instead of accepting the ridiculous idea and that he should be saving Harry. Harry wasn't sure what the prophesy meant, but he was oddly accepting of whatever was too come. He'd escaped fate for long enough, maybe it really was his time, whatever that meant.

As eight o'clock drew closer, the room began to get tense and Mrs. Weasley grabbed hold of Harry, refusing to let go. The rooms clock struck eight, one bell rang, then two, then three, then four... Just as Harry was almost thinking that it had all been wrong, that nothing was going to happen, a loud boom rocked the room and Draco Malfoy barreled through the splintered door and threw a potion at the gathered crowd. The potion vial broke and a clear liquid seemed to spring from the vial, growing impossibly large in a second and encasing everyone in a hollow bubble except for Harry and Mrs. Weasley, would had been much closer to the door.

Harry and Mrs. Weasley drew their wands, but Malfoy was already moving, yelling "_Petrificus totalus_!" Mrs. Weasley fell over as the full body-bind curse hit her; Harry tried to ignore the dull thud of her body hitting the floor below her as he raised his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled, a pulse of light burst from his wand and careened towards Malfoy.

Malfoy ducked behind a nearby chair and evaded the spell as he sent another "_Petrificus totalus_!" towards Harry.

Harry didn't have the benefit of a piece of furniture to hide behind, but he dived out of the way of the spell before it hit him anyways, barely missing it as the spell flew past him. They sent several spells at each other and each time both of them just barely stepped out of the way of the oncoming spell. Harry could hear the muffled yells of everyone encased in the bubble as they tried to find a way out of it, but nothing seemed to work. Pulses of light glimmered across the walls like a strange glittering rainbow, the Order's spells magnified and disbursed through the diamond like structure of the bubble.

Time seemed to slow down as Harry fought, all the while knowing with a strange certainty that his time was almost up. Taking a misstep, Harry didn't quite move quickly enough when Malfoy sent a "_Petrificus totalus_!" his way and Harry felt his body lock-up and fall back onto the rug below him.

"Hello, Potty. Miss me?" Malfoy sneered down at Harry as he stood over him, his face pulled in the all too familiar angry sneer as he pointed his wand at Harry. "I was away, I just returned tonight from my family home … burying my father as you know. I had to watch my mother cry as he was laid to rest, her tears wouldn't stop. Do you know what that felt like? To watch my mother die a little inside as her husband was put in the ground?"

Malfoy paced back and forth, his body tight with tension as he spoke. "She hasn't spoken since then, except to make me promise her something. I promised my mother I would avenge his death; make it right for what you did to him. She made me promise that I would make it slow and painful… she showed me curses that would make you wish that you'd never been born, things that are so dark that even the Dark Lord would have thought twice against using."

"But, I can't do that… I'm not a murderer. Despite what you all believe, I am not my father," Malfoy growled as he looked at everyone behind the bubble before pulled a vial from his pocket and showing Harry. "…but I will avenge him. Do you see this, Potty? It is a special potion that will send you far away from anyone you love. It will take your life from you; everything you know will be gone. It's not death, but it might as well be… I know how much _family_ means to you."

Malfoy kneeled down, pulling the stopper from the vial and opening Harry's mouth, he poured the potion down Harry's throat, using a spell to make the muscles swallow it. As soon as all of it was inside him, Harry felt nearly weightless, as if he were a balloon tied down, bobbing up and down as it tried to float away. The room began to lose clarity and the last thing Harry saw or heard was Draco Malfoy, "Good riddance, Potter."

TBC…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2:<strong> I'm not sure how often i will be updating this. I have two more chapters written after this and the full plot outlined, but seeing as this is probably going to be a fairly large story with about 10 chapters or so, i still have a lot to write. We'll see how my muse goes.

_Iamaslashaddict_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Walk like a Furyan**

"Wake _filinea_, we have only a small amount of time before you move on."

Harry's eyes opened slowly and he rolled onto his back, a wide yawn erupted from his mouth as Harry sleepily looked around. His eyes landed on a woman in leather, her dark hair in braids that fell down her back with multi-colored beads adorning it. She smiled down at him from where she stood kneeling above him. Her smile made him feel warm and loved, as if she'd been waiting for him for a long time and he gave her a soft sleepy smile in return before he fully woke up, his brain coming online as his last memory flashed before his eyes. Hissing in shock, Harry jumped to his feet and snapped his wand up towards her, "Who are you?"

"Do not be afraid, _filinea_, I mean you no harm. I am Shirah, I have come to bear witness and to guide you on your next journey." She stood slowly, the warm smile ever present as she clasped her hands together and looked him over. Her eyes traveled the length of Harry's body and then back up again, she nodded her head as if she'd found what she was looking for and then spoke. "Your arrival was decided by fate long ago, told to me in a waking dream as I witnessed the fall of my race. The promise of your arrival, of the avenging of our people, was foretold on the last day of Furya's reign."

"I… I don't understand." Harry frowned.

As he spoke the hazy fog that surrounded them faded away in a swirl of color as a vast valley of graves slowly appeared around them, millions of graves continuing on for as far as the eye could see. The terrain was rocky with sharp mountains all around and the sky a muted red with grey clouds. It was wholly alien and Harry took it in, questions popping up in his head as he tried to figure out what he had to do with all of it.

"This is Furya… a planet of the dead. Once it was a great world, filled with a race of warriors that were like no other. We were strength, loyalty, instinct, protection, love, family, pack… we were everything." Shirah looked sadly out into the valley, her eyes skimming the endless graves as she spoke. "Then death came, riding on the back of a coward who feared the end of his reign. A prophesy was given to the coward, his reign would end by the hand of a male alpha Furyan. The coward amassed his fleet, the Necromonger's, and attacked Furya. We were strong, we were fast, but they were far greater in number and were not troubled by the weakness of pain. They are dead, but alive, they feel no pain, no emotion, nothing but the drive to cleanse this universe until Underverse come."

"I'm very sorry for the loss of your people, but I still don't understand what this has to do with me?"

Shirah laughed softly. "_Filinea_, you will give voice to our peoples rage. You will bring strength to the Riddick; you will bring love and life. You are the heart of the Necromonger downfall."

"That's the second time I've heard that name… Who or what is the Riddick?" Harry growled, frustrated with the conversation. She answered questions, but every answer brought up more questions, making him feel as if he was only skimming the surface of what was going to be another life or death destiny.

"The Riddick, he is your mate, _Filinea._"

Gob smacked, Harry stared at her unable to get a single word out of his mouth. There were so many things wrong with that sentence, the two biggest being "he" and "mate". He wasn't gay and for that matter, he didn't know humans could have mates. He knew of magical creatures being mated, but never a wizard/witch with no magical creature blood in them at all.

"But… I'm not even gay!"

Shirah giggled, actually giggled, and the world dissolved around them into the same white haze that it had started out as. Pictures began to form in the haze all around them of a man tall, muscled, shaved head and black goggles. He was strong and fierce and had an aura of a deadly predator as he moved, glided, through the pictures.

_**"Shall we pray together? I have already prayed with the others. It is painless." A tall black man says as he kneels before the Riddick, the man robes billowing softly in the night breeze.**_

"_**It's pointless." The Riddick says quietly, his low growling voice mocking as he speaks, tying ropes in knots from his spot on the ground.**_

_**The other man, dressed in robes and a turban, nods with a serious look on his face. "Just because you do not believe in God, does not mean He does not believe in you."**_

_**The Riddick turns towards the man, silver eyes glowing preternaturally in the night and growls, "You think someone spends half their life in a slam with a horse-bit in their mouth and not believe. Think they'd start out in a liquor store trash bin with an umbilical cord wrapped around their neck and not believe. Got it all wrong, holy man. Oh, absolutely I believe in God. And I hate the fucker."**_

Harry felt something, hearing that voice, looking at the Riddick as he spoke; a shivery, tingle that raced up his spine and stole his breath from him like a thief in the night. The man was gorgeous in a strong and silent kind of way, body packed with muscles upon muscles, strange glowing silver eyes shining in the firelight. The blunt words and the firm clench of his jaw as he spoke, the unabashed anger in the voice, pulled at Harry, made him want to touch and love, to comfort. It was strange, he'd never been a very tactile person, preferring to keep a fairly hands-off approach to most people, but something about this man awoke some dormant instinct inside him that called to Harry like nothing else ever had.

_**A tall, slight squirrely sort of man walked through a desert with a group of people, wiping sweat from his forehead, tired and worn. A bottle slips from his bag and falls to the sand below, he curses and turns around to pick it back up, but someone else has reached it first. The Riddick picks up the bottle as the man speaks nervously, his hand held out to shake the Riddick's. **_

"_**Paris**__**P**__. __**Ogilvie, antiquities dealer, entrepreneur."**_

_**The Riddick smirks, "Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict, murderer." He uncorks the bottle and starts chugging down the amber liquid.**_

"_**That's a particularly good shiraz, a lovely drop, it's very expensive…" He sighs. "By all means, help yourself."**_

Harry turns to Shirah, a question on his lips, but another image forms once again…

_**A young boy is trapped beneath large animal bones, an oddly vicious creatures jumps onto them, snapping with it huge sharp teeth as it's long scythe-like tail whips around. The boy cries out, yelling, Riddick turns back from far ahead, a torn look on his face, before he turns back around and keeps going. A young blonde woman comes to help, shining light onto the creature; it hisses in pain but continues to try to get to the boy trapped below. Riddick turns again at the sound of the boy's yelling growing louder, at the woman's screams for it to get off of the child. Finally Riddick drops the load he is carrying and runs towards them, growling in anger as he catches the large hammer headed creature and begins to fight it. His muscles bulge as he grips the head tightly, the creature snapping it's head forward, sharp teeth barely missing Riddick as he struggles with it. **_

_**Suddenly the shine of a blade flickers in the dim light and Riddick guts the beast, the sing of it rings through the air as he delivers slice after slice to the creature's vulnerable belly. The creature cries out and falls to the ground, but Riddick is right on it in a second, grabbing the head and giving it a vicious twist, the snap of it's neck is sharp in the quiet of the night. **_

"_**Did not know who it was fuckin' with!"**_

The imagine freezes on Riddick, his eyes shining silver in the dark, a look of satisfaction on his face as he stares down at the dead creature. Harry feels his breath catch all over again, his body is flushed with heat, butterflies churning in his stomach as he looks at the image. He can't help but take a step closer to the image, raising a hand as if to touch the man who had fought a creature like that with a confidence that Harry had never seen before. The image rippled as Harry touched it, the face of the man slowly dissolving away at the touch.

"Still feel the same, _filinea_?" Shirah asks, stepping next to Harry with a smug smile on her face.

Blowing out a gust of hot air, Harry murmurs, "Oh, shut it. Yes… apparently, I'm not as straight as I thought I was."

All of the still pictures began to dissolve, bleeding back to the white haze like before and Harry feels disappointment at the loss of them.

"Time grows short; I must impart the gift I came to give you." Shirah touches her chest, eyes closed as she whispers a quiet prayer before opening her eyes to pierce Harry with a soulful look. "I give you our power, our strength, our blood… giving you the ability to stand beside the Riddick so that he may avenge our people."

Lifting her hand from her chest, it glowed a silvery blue as she pressed it to Harry's chest. "This mark carries the anger of an entire race… but it's going to hurt."

Harry cried out as her hand seared into his skin, thoughts, imagines, feelings, power, strength, life… a million voices screamed simultaneously within his mind. They screamed for death. They screamed for their sons, they screamed for their daughters, they screamed for their way of life. They screamed for vengeance for their people.

"Use this gift well, _filinea_, use what we have given you to make the Necromongers pay for what they have taken from us." Shirah pulled her hand back from Harry's chest and then leaned down to kiss his temple. "You will bring honor to our family and preserve our line… I thank you, _filinea_, for what you will give to our people."

* * *

><p>Harry came to with the sensation of falling and he gasped, trying to reach for something, anything, to catch his fall. There was nothing around him, nothing to grab onto to keep himself from falling. He felt the wind whipping around him, heard the sound of it whistling as he fell, but he couldn't see anything, not even a hint of light. Gripping his wand tight, Harry cast a Lumos charm, but nothing happened. Trying it again, Harry cursed when still nothing happened.<p>

Harry didn't understand why it didn't work? He had felt his magic within his body prepare for the spell, he had even felt the spike as he cast the charm, but the air around him remained as dark as before the spell. It was pitch black and he wondered where he was… what he was falling towards. He knew that it was going to hurt when he finally hit the ground, maybe even kill him. A slightly hysterical giggle slipped from his lips when he thought about having been sent to another world, universe, whatever, and dying right after being sent there.

Just then he saw a spark of light erupted far below him, coming closer and closer as he fell. He strained his eyes trying to figure out what it was, where it led to, but he couldn't see anything except for a white light. The light came closer and Harry braced his arms over his head to protect his fall. The feeling of his body being squeezed through a small hole made him lift his head, it had felt just like apparating. He had just enough time to register a wet muddy ground below him before he fell onto it, a wet splat sounded as he hit the earth below him.

Groaning, Harry cautiously turned over onto his back and looked up into the sky, two twin suns blazed up above the mossy swamp he'd landed in. He could hear the sounds of the forest around him, animals foraging to his left, spooked by his fall they stampeded away as they sent out the call of a predator among them. Harry heard the wind whistling in the trees, the chittering of small animals below the ground, he smelt the scent of them, smelt their fear as they scented back if it were his own.

Blinking, Harry rose up to a sitting position as he realized the train of his thoughts and looked around at the seemingly empty forest around him. It looked empty, but he knew it wasn't, he could still hear and smell the animals all around him. How was he able to smell them, let alone hear them?

"_Furyans are some of the strongest instinctual predators the universe has ever seen. We are strong, we are fast, we can smell our prey from miles away. We can sense their emotions, their pain, they are weak in the presence of our gifts and they are defeated because of it."_

An image of a man standing before children, a teacher, flashed in his mind when the voice spoke and in an instant he knew the answer to his own question. "Oh, holy fuck, I'm a Furyan now?"

As if that question broke loose the dam holding everything trapped within his mind, a flood of information flowed through his mind and in a second he knew what it meant to be a Furyan. He knew their, _**his,**_ peoples history, the beliefs and structures of the Furyan society, the hierarchy of Furyan packs. He knew it all and he stumbled back at the strength of the Furyan race. He felt rage for his people's genocide, needed vengeance for the death of a race of proud warriors that he was now a part of… that he was now one of the few Furyan's left in the universe; only a small number had survived the genocide at the hands of the Necromongers, most due to the fact that they were not on Furya when it happened.

With that knowledge came the realization of who he was and what his purpose was. Harry was a Furyan Omega; probably the last in existence. He felt the power of an Omega at his fingertips, it swirled and danced with his wizarding magic. The two bonded together in a balance of yin and yang, one taking up the slack where the other was incomplete. Harry felt powerful like he never had before and it humbled him. His magic and the Furyan power had melded together in a way that he'd never thought was possible, his power so great that he worried that he wouldn't be able to contain it.

But, he would. It was his duty to be strong and capable. It was his duty to give strength and guidance to his pack, to be the voice of reason and compassion when called for it. It was his duty to stand beside his mate, the Riddick, the Furyan Alpha Prime, as he laid waste to the Necromonger race. Harry felt the beginnings of their bond unfurl inside his chest, calling for his mate, only an echo of what would be like once the bond was complete.

The bond pulsed inside him and he closed his eyes as a wealth of emotion floated over him, his mate was angry, confused and hopeful, then like it never happened at all, the emotion was gone. He needed to find his mate, _**now**_.

TBC…

Translation:  
><em>Filinea<em> – Furyan familial term of endearment to an Omega in the speaker's family.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Come a Little Bit Closer**

Riddick dreamed of a valley filled with graves everywhere and he felt the familiar rage build at the sight of so many graves. He was never usually bothered by death; it was what it was, but seeing grave after grave filling up the horizon, the graves of his people... it always created the mixture of rage and loneliness within him.

"You've grown so tall, so strong, since we last spoke." Shirah's voice made him turn. She came closer and cupped his cheek with her back to the horizon of graves, a small loving smile on her face as she looked up at him. She let her gaze rove over him and he stayed quiet as she looked her fill.

He'd always wondered why she came to him in his dreams. Why her touch always felt so familiar? No one else in the universe would ever dare to look at him that way, to touch him like that, but she did. She always had since he was a little boy living on the streets of Straur III, wild and untamed, angry and vicious in his loneliness.

Soon she took a step back and then spoke. "_Filinio_, it is time."

Riddick growled in annoyance at the words. She always spoke in riddles and half sentences to him. Since the first time she appeared in his dreams when he was seven years old, he'd left each meeting with more questions than answers. "Stop with the vague shitty words and tell me what you want, Shirah!"

Rolling her eyes, Shirah pressed her small hand to his chest and smiled. "He has arrived, finally, to take his place beside you. Can you not feel him… here?"

Frowning, Riddick tried to figure out what she was talking about, but before even a second had passed, he felt it. A warm feeling in his chest that was growing, slowly, as he honed in on it. He felt the flutter of emotion that wasn't his, felt the anger and frustration, the need and want, as if it were his own. Growling, Riddick snapped his eyes up toward her.

"What the hell is that?"

"He is your mate, _Filinio_, your equal in all things." Shirah grinned, her eyes lighting up as she spoke. "The light to your dark. The calm to your rage. The giver of life where you justly take it."

Riddick shook his head. "I don't have a mate, Furya was invaded and everyone was killed, you told me that years ago."

"You did not listen." She smiled with patience. "Furya was invaded, our people were hunted down and slaughtered on the streets of Furya like dogs, but others survived. There was but a handful that left Furya alive once the Necromongers invaded, so little that the Necros were unaware of their departure. But there were colonists and travelers, those who were not on Furya when the attacks began, that have continued on. There are the last survivors of a dying race just like you, though you a very few compared to our numbers before the Necromongers came."

"So, he's one of them?"

"He was not Furyan by birth, but he has been adopted by our ancestors, given the Gift of the Furyans. He has always been your mate, the bond needed only to be unlocked to form between you. Fate chose each of you for the other, across time and space; she delivered him to us to take his place by your side… to give you strength as you take vengeance for our people."

"So what, now I _'take vengeance for our people'_ and live happily ever after?" Riddick scoffed. "I ain't the happily ever after kind of guy… I left that behind with my first kill a long time ago."

"Mating does not have to be sickly sweet idiotic smiles and sunshine… a Furyan mating is a balance of our animal side. We are strong, but we are stronger together. As an Alpha's mate, he gives you the power, the drive and the knowledge to do what you must. He will challenge you to do what is right, to make a better way for your children to come."

Riddick stood quietly, looking out at the graves covering Furya and then turned back to her. "How am I supposed to find him, anyways? _Psychically?_"

Shirah rolled her eyes. "If I told you where he was, I would take away the honor of your mating. You are the Alpha and he is your Omega, you must each search out the other. It would not be a true mating without the chase… but I will give you a hint."

The air around them shimmered and an image formed to Riddick's left. A man, just past his teen years, stood before him. The man was short, maybe only 5' 5" with the greenest eyes that Riddick had ever seen. He stood proud clothed in leather; his long braided hair hung nearly to his waist and had beads in coordinated sections, similar to Shirah's. He was beautiful; full lips, slim hips and long legs with a deadly grace that pulled Riddick in.

"He is beautiful, is he not?" Shirah asked softly to his right, her eyes staying on the image of Riddick's mate.

A low rumbling growl erupted from his chest, a territorial response to the affection of her tone.

"Be still, _Filinio_, he is your's and no one else's." Shirah laughed. "Good luck, may the ancestors bless your mating."

* * *

><p>Harry awoke between one second and another, just like he had for the last year of his life. His Furyan instincts and senses were always ready and aware of his surroundings, of the threats to his person. He imagined Mad-Eye Moody would be proud of him now, "constant vigilance" and all.<p>

Allowing his eyes to close for another few moments, Harry let himself enjoy the lingering feeling of Riddick's presence around him. The heat of his mate's body still lingered on his skin where their body's had touched in their shared dream, the scent of him still wafting through the air. His heart constricted and his eyes teared up, the need for his mate so strong that he felt like his heart was being ripped in two.

It had started the first morning after he fell into the forest on Tre'naur II a year ago. Every morning Harry would wake up to the feel of his mate's arms around him and the scent of Riddick still in the air. He would remember fleeting images and just somehow know a little more about his mate. Nothing significant or defined like where he was or the specific things they talked about in their dreams, but he remembered the small things that wouldn't help Harry find Riddick. Like the fact that Riddick would purr like a great big jungle cat from Earth whenever he held Harry in his arms or that Riddick longed for a mate and a pack of his own, but secretly felt that a man like him didn't deserve it, couldn't be trusted to protect and lead them.

Harry knew what his mate's hands felt like on Harry's body, knew his scent as if it were his own… warm and spicy with a hint of metal and oil. Harry just knew that Riddick felt the deep drive to protect Harry from the threats in the universe, even if he felt like one of them was Riddick himself. All of it was small inconsequential things that slowly over time had given Harry the makings of his mate and had made Harry love Riddick like he had never loved anyone before. The strength of that love surprised him sometimes, the fact that just a year ago he'd believed himself to be just another straight wizard with a normal everyday life ahead of him. Now, a year later, he was constantly searching for his mate, the drive to be with him, near him, so strong that Harry's mind thought of little else.

Of course, finding his mate had proved to be harder than Harry had originally thought it would be. A year had passed by and Harry was no closer to finding Riddick. Their bond had grown since the moment it was created, but it was still stretched too thin, the distance between them was too far to allow them to seek each other out by listening to the call of the bond. Harry had felt Riddick's emotions over the year, they were always there for just a moment before the bond failed and then they were gone again.

He knew that Riddick was searching for him too, he could feel the burning need from Riddick, the frustration as time went on and they still hadn't found each other. Riddick had even less information than Harry did; it made it even harder for his mate to find him. Harry knew it was up to him to find his mate.

Harry was at his wits end in ideas on how to find Riddick. Magic had failed him in his search for his mate, the spells he used to find Riddick usually allowed him to draw closer to Riddick, but inevitably they would falter before Harry reached Riddick, fizzling out like a burst balloon. Shirah had merely smiled and evaded his questions the few times she had visited him in his dreams. She had only told him that Fate had a hand in their mating and she would do as she pleased, that she was testing their bond, allowing them to grow stronger for the battles ahead. Harry hadn't exactly liked that answer, but Fate wasn't a being that he could defeat like he had Voldemort.

So, Harry had begun looking for other ways to find his mate. Because Riddick was a wanted criminal with an astronomical bounty on his head, Riddick kept to the outer reaches of society and was rarely seen. Most of the time, his appearance was found in an after report with Riddick long gone from the scene. It was frustrating.

However, the time without his mate had allowed Harry to become familiar with his new Furyan heritage. It was odd how comfortable Harry had become in his new life; how he had quickly embraced all the aspects of Furyan life in the short timeframe. Harry figured it had to do with the bond and Harry's lifelong desire for a family. Shirah's memories of Riddick had been included in the Gift, moments throughout his life where she guided him and supported him… Harry had fallen a little more in love with Riddick through her eyes. The bond wasn't complete and Harry knew that the closer he got to his mate, the more their connection would grow, allowing them to feel more for longer amounts of time. It was the nature of mating, to truly know every cell of your mate's mind and body, a true connection in all things.

Harry sometimes wondered what his friends and family would think of him now, at the way he had changed since he was taken from their world. Harry had adopted the ways of the Furyan people since the Gift was given. He wore the traditional leathers of an Omega with the adornments of one, his long hair fashioned in braids with beads marking him as a mated Omega Furyan, just like Shirah's had been. He was drastically different from the Harry they had known, would they even recognize him anymore if he came across their path?

With a sigh, Harry got out of bed and dressed. He gathered his things that had been strewn around the hotel room last night, he had come back tired and worn after another day spent looking for his mate without results. Smoothly gliding down the stone stairs, his Furyan abilities allowing him to step quickly without sound, he entered the hotel's tavern and ordered his meal.

It was late in the day as he hadn't gone to bed until the early morning, so even though he was just getting up, the rest of the city had gone through most of their day. The tavern was packed with men and women relaxing with a drink after a day's work, raucous laughter filling the room as the smell of stale beer and sweat permeated it.

Just as Harry dug into his meal he heard Riddick's name in the quiet roar of the tavern and focused his hearing on a group of men talking a couple of tables over.

"I got a lead on Riddick… my contact on Sangura said there were sightings of a man with Riddick's description docking his ship in the capital city, he's looking for somebody, but they don't know who. He's supposed to be there for at least three days according to his docking request. Thinking of getting a team together to track him… that much credits between a few men is still a shit load of booze and women for each of us." One of the men said as he grinned at the others around him. His face was half covered in huge mutton chop sideburns and his skin had a dingy covering of dirt on it. The man had a skeasy quality to him that had Harry suppressing a shudder when the man caught his eye and leered at him.

Maybe he'd found a way to track Riddick down… it was worth a shot as he hadn't had any luck so far. He always seemed to arrive somewhere shortly after Riddick had left, maybe this way would give better results. Besides, his mate was nobody's bounty.

Standing up, Harry sauntered over to their table and smiled down at the leader. "I can't be help overhearing… Are you thinking of taking on the bounty on the Riddick's head?"

"Might be… what's it too ya'?" The man leaned back in his chair and cocked his pelvis out suggestively as he leered up at Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter and I'd love to join your crew."

"Sorry, bud, but I'm looking for experienced mercs only." The leader said, smirking at him.

"If you're lookin' to make a few creds, I can think of a few ideas." One of the other men said as he slid his hand across Harry's body and squeezed his ass, leering up at him.

Harry grabbed the man's hand and twisted his body, bringing the man down to the floor in a move so fast the man didn't even have enough time to yell. Pinning the man to the grungy floor, face first with an arm twisted back and up, Harry placed a booted foot to the man's neck and pressed down.

"I would advise that you keep your hands to yourself before you lose them… or something far more valuable. Is that clear?" Harry growled down at the man.

The man hissed and tried to get out of the hold, but Harry was too strong and too skilled for the man to be any sort of challenge for Harry. Pressing down harder, just a little shy of breaking the man's neck with the pressure, Harry growled again, "Is. That. Clear?"

"Yeah… yes, goddammit it's clear, now get off me!" The man yelled as he squirmed around in pain from the hold.

"Good." Harry released the man and stepped back.

The leader grinned up at Harry as he chewed on his toothpick, a calculating look in his eyes. "Seems I might have spoken too soon… the name's Toombs."

**TBC…**

Translation:  
><em>Filinio<em> – A Furyan familial term of endearment to an Alpha.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Three Mercs and an Adopted Furyan Walk into a Bar… **

Thirty-six hours after taking off, their ship sat down on Sangura. Harry hardly kept the growl of annoyance from slipping past his lips, the short trip had tried his patience like nothing had in a very long time. The idiot who had touched him in the tavern had steered clear, but Toombs and the other one had taken it as a challenge. They'd touched and leered, slipping innuendos into conversations at every turn, but they always did it with a teasing "harmless" sort of way. As if Harry couldn't see behind their "aw shucks" demeanor to the lying, cheating, stealing waste of space they both really were.

Still, Harry's mood was looking up. The closer they had come to Sangura, the stronger his bond with Riddick had grown. Harry now could almost constantly feel Riddick's emotions and even impressions of what he was thinking. Riddick was on edge and restless, his alpha instincts pushing him to get to his mate immediately. Harry had known the exact moment Riddick realized that Harry was on the planet; he had felt a rush of _protective/possessive/need/desire_ from his mate. They were so close, just a little longer... Harry had sent a pulse of _patience/love_ to his mate, unable to send words to Riddick, but he made sure his mate knew that Harry was on his way and to wait, that the reward would be sweet if he did.

Grinning, Harry gathered his guns, strapped on his extra gun clips, secured his knives and wand, then followed Toombs off the ship.

"So where are we headed?"

Toombs turned towards Harry and grinned. "My contact messaged me an hour ago that Riddick was in a bar called 'The Hole.' So, were headed there. Finel, Jamison, move it, we ain't got all day!"

They made it halfway across the city in ten minutes on foot. Harry wasn't even winded, another perk of his new heritage, but Toombs and the other two were flushed and breathing hard.

"Jesus, Toombs, why didn't we take a transport shuttle again?" Jamison gasped as they stopped near the bar to rest for a moment.

"It's the middle of the day, fat ass, it would have taken an hour to get here and we would have lost Riddick in that time." Toombs sucked in a deep breath and took a few gulps of water from a bottle. "Okay, let's go in."

* * *

><p>The mercs walked inside the dark bar to the sound of clinking glasses and loud talking. They moved quietly and stealthily, and for most of the patrons, their entrance went unnoticed. But Riddick wasn't most people; he had smelled them long before they came into the bar. All but one of them smelled like greed and envy, the stink of booze and whores on their skin as they walked inside. But his mate, he smelled like cinnamon and the air after a lightning storm, crisp and clean, just waiting to be marked by Riddick's scent.<p>

Watching them from his spot in a dark corner, Riddick let his eyes wander over his mate's body, every sinful inch of it, his dick getting hard as he watched him move, glide, through the group of drunks all over the bar. He was beautiful and every inch of him was Riddick's and Riddick's alone.

"Riddick, seems you're not as good as everyone says." A merc stepped up to Riddick, three feet away with a 12 gauge pointed right at Riddick's head. He had a smug smile on his hairy face that made Riddick want to laugh at the level of stupidity the man seemed to have.

"Seems that way, doesn't it." Riddick rumbled quietly before taking a slow sip of his beer as he watched his mate take a few steps closer, within reaching distance.

His mate grinned shyly at Riddick, a blush growing over his cheeks as he cocked his head to the side and exposed his vulnerable throat to Riddick, "Alpha."

"Mate."

Riddick growled possessively as he raked his eyes over his mate's body in appreciation. It had been a year since he'd found out about his pretty little mate and now that he was standing within reaching distance, Riddick could barely contain the need to rip his mate's clothes from his body and put his mark's all over the smaller man. The alpha in him purred at the submissive stance of his mate, it was like fuel to the flames, revving up his lust for the omega a hundred fold.

Movement in front of him got his attention and Riddick's eyes reluctantly returned to the man who had spoken before. The leader frowned looking back and forth between them for a few seconds too long; his brain taking a while to put the pieces together. When they finally clicked into place, his eyes went wide as he realized Riddick's mate had pulled a fast one on him. Stupid motherfucker didn't even see it coming.

In a flash of movement so quick he practically blurred, Riddick slammed his table forward into the man, smiling in satisfaction at the groan of pain it caused. Riddick grabbed the weapon from the merc and head butted him before gripping his mate's waist and twirling him behind Riddick. He aimed the 12 gauge at the merc just as his mate spread his arms wide and locked his two guns on the other two mercs on either side of them.

Giving a soft growl to make sure his mate was alright, Riddick calmed when he received a sub-vocal whine of _assurance/need/pleasure_ as his mate briefly nuzzled Riddick's shoulder. Riddick's chest rumbled in pleasure at the submissive act as he kept a vigilant eye on the three mercs.

"Son of a bitch!" The lead merc yelled, cupping his broken and bleeding nose amid the scrambling people, everyone scurrying out of the bar away from the danger in a hurry. "Potter, I should have known you were too good to be true."

"Hindsight is twenty-twenty, Toombs." Potter smirked with a shrug.

"You're gonna' regret this, you little bitch."

Potter laughed as Riddick growled and pumped the gauge. "Yeah, I wouldn't have done that, Toombs."

Toombs eyes went big again and he dived underneath a nearby table just before Riddick sent off a round of bullets his way. The other two mercs started shooting, but his mate grinned in pleasure before shooting one right between the eyes and kicking the shit out of the other. Riddick smirked at the way his little mate gutted the other merc, growling in pride at the pain filled whine his mate drew from the merc before he turned his full attention on the lowlife who'd called his mate a bitch.

Toombs was hiding behind a fallen table, the fucking coward. "Motherfucker, get off the floor before I fill your ass with fulla lead and watch you bleed out!"

His mate finished with the other merc and took his place just behind and to the right of Riddick without a word. Riddick threw the gauge to his mate, who caught it in a smooth grip, and pulled his shiv's from their sheaths. Toombs grinned at the sight of Riddick without the gun probably thinking Riddick wasn;t such a threat, stupid fucker, and pulled out a long serrated knife from his boot and rushed Riddick. Dancing away from the blade, Riddick played with the merc, laughing when Toombs clumsily made a swipe for Riddick's gut and got a deep wound on his thigh for the trouble. Toombs yelled and swung again, stumbling as his leg began to bleed heavily, the femoral artery gushing like a geyser. The man was a dead man walking, only a few minutes and he'd be gone.

Riddick easily evaded another swipe of the merc's blade and stepped back just as Toombs fell to the floor, his face pale as his blood spilled out below him. Riddick could hear his heart slowing down, blood pumping in overdrive to keep him alive, only to have it spill out onto the dirty barroom floor even quicker. Toombs gasped; eyes glazed over as his heart gave another feeble beat and stopped all together. The silence of it was satisfying.

"Come on, Riddick; let's get out of here before the local LEOs come."

Wiping his shivs off with a napkin, Riddick re-sheathed them and then grabbed the gauge and his mate's hand. Riddick led them out of the bar towards the dock quickly; he wanted to get his mate safe and off the rock before shit went down again.

* * *

><p>Riddick had the ship rocketing off Sangura within thirty minutes of leaving the bar. He plotted a course to a backwater planet a system away and turned to look at his mate in the co-pilot's seat. His mate stared at Riddick for second before grinning and launching himself onto Riddick's lap, straddling his thighs as those thinly muscled arms wrapped around Riddick's neck.<p>

Riddick groaned at the feel of his mate's body pressed up to his. Wrapping his arms around his mate, cupping the sweet perky ass with his hands, Riddick pulled him flush up against Riddick's hard dick. His mate sighed as Riddick dipped his head into the curve of his neck and breathed in his scent, licking the soft skin before biting into it, leaving his mark on his mate's body. His mate gave a soft mewl, leaning into the bite as he submitted to it, letting Riddick make his claim.

Riddick leaned back an inch to look on in satisfaction at the sight. The outline of his teeth was molded into his mate's neck, a purple blue starting to form from the claiming mark. A growl of possession rumbled his chest, _pleasure/need/desire/lust_ pulsing back and forth through their bond.

If the mercs of the universe could see him now, the Big Evil cuddling up to his mate and loving it. Riddick squeezed his mate's ass again, gripping the plump flesh with pleasure, imagining parting the cheeks and slamming home inside that ass with a roar of triumph.

His mate laughed and leaned back a little to look Riddick in the eye better. "It's weird, you're my mate and I love you, but I've never even met you before… My Riddick," the words were breathed against his lips in reverence. "It took forever, but I finally found you. You're a hard man to track down you know, I finally had to use less than reputable means to find The Riddick every merc in the verse has an eye out for. "

Riddick nuzzled into the hand his mate used to cup his cheek, a soft purr rumbling through his chest as he reveled in the feel of his mate finally in his arms.

"Got a name, or do I just call you Mate?" Riddick smirked, flicking his tongue against the thumb that glided over his lips.

"You can call me anything you like Alpha, but my name is Harry… Harry Potter."

"Anything?"

His mate, Harry, rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms back around Riddick's neck again. "Within reason… though I am fond of 'mate'."

"So… mate, how do you know me?"

"It's a long story, maybe after we-" Harry started, but at Riddick's commanding growl, Harry laughed softly and lowered his eyes in submission. "Ok, calm down Big Boy, I'll tell you."

"So, the story starts a long time ago in another verse. I'm not from this universe; I grew up in another one. I lived on Earth, where we were still under the assumption that we were the only life in the universe. Seems stupid now that I've been in this universe so long and seen so many things that I'd never dreamed of…"

Shimmying around to get comfortable, he spoke again. "In that world most people aren't aware of a much smaller community that lives alongside them. We were a magical community filled with humans that go by the title of witch or wizard, and a large variety of magical creatures, some sentient and some not. A dark wizard decided that muggles, the non-magical people, needed to be subjugated by the wizarding world and that all witches and wizards that didn't meet his standards should fall under that ideal as well. Long story short… there were two big wars over the course of about twenty years, I was one of the figure heads due to a prophesy about me when I was a baby."

Riddick raise an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something, but his mate shushed him. Snorting, Riddick continued to listen.

"We won, but I lost a number of people I loved in the war, my parents and godfathers among them. It wasn't a great time to grow up, but my friends and I did our best to make the next generation's childhood a little better." Harry shrugged as he spoke softly, eyes off to the right, caught on a memory that Riddick couldn't see. "A few months after the end of the second war, another prophesy was made."

He closed his eyes, biting his lip. _"Time has run out for the Boy-Who-Lived, this day as the clock strikes eight, Fate will come calling and he will be done. He will emerge, falling, into his next life, bound to the Riddick and the Riddick to him; sent tumbling into a new future. Fate has plans for her favored sons, joined, unmoving, they will create a new world and she will embrace them. They will bring life, forging a new pack from the ashes of the old."_

Riddick didn't care so much for the fact that they were Fate's bitches, but he thought that as far as prophesies went, theirs could be worse. He got his mate and would one day have a pack; Riddick figured that would be enough.

"When I heard the prophesy, I just knew it was my time… I wasn't sure what would happen, but I figured I'd escaped Fate's will long enough. So, I said goodbye and waited. It didn't take long, a boy I'd gone to school with for years wanted revenge for his father's death at my hand during the final battle. He couldn't murder me, no matter what his mother wanted him to do, so he gave me a potion instead that sent me to this world." Harry grinned. "That was when I met Shirah."

Riddick growled. "What did she want? The meddling witch."

Smiling, Harry rested his forehead on Riddick's. "She gave me a gift… she made me into a Furyan, so that I could be with you. So that we would have each other when Fate chose the time to let us avenge our people."

Riddick felt the instinctive rage at the memory of the fall of the Furyan race and growled. "The Necromongers."

"Yes, they are coming. People have been whispering about the world-enders for years, but the whispers are growing stronger. The Necromongers are stepping up their plans, moving from one small planet to another, killing or converting every life they come upon." Harry bared his teeth and smiled a wicked smile that had Riddick's dick hard in a second flat. The smile was vicious and cold, bloodthirsty and determined, it was fucking hot. "Soon Fate will give us the chance to send them all to their precious UnderVerse, _**before**_, their due time."

TBC…


End file.
